


Trash Gremlin

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [48]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, enjoy the shenanigans, not too many though, remus is remus, there's gonna be a few innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: A certain, er, trash gremlin comes to town.Apparently he wants a castle. With a dungeon.





	Trash Gremlin

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand Remus is here! 
> 
> (I know Mad has been out for ages I'm working on it okay lol)  
I hope you enjoy!

There was a scuffle outside of his office door. 

He looked up from where he was sorting through a picture album, eyebrow raised. 

_ “You have to- REMUS NO!” _

He was startled- though he did not jump- at the dull impact of something, possibly made of hard foam, hitting the frosted glass of his door. 

With a flick of his fingers the door opened- 

And two Sanders rolled their way through the door as an intertwined mess, Roman wrestling the other one into submission. 

Oh dear god there was another one.

The one with a green sash bit out something about… liking it rough? 

That must be Remus. 

With a small poof of white smoke, the album disappeared, along with all of the pictures. 

He’d sort through them tomorrow. 

After a few seconds of watching them he cleared his throat. 

Roman yelped as the other one- was that a _ mustache? _ \- gave him a wet willy and hopped to his feet. 

The iron-toed boots made a surprisingly loud clatter on the wooden floor.

“What the  _ heck _ ?! That is  _ so _ not cool!”

Remus gave an evil smile and shrugged. “I like sticking my fingers into things. Like butts.”

Woah. Hey now, that was  _ not _ something he’d expected out of a new Side. 

|What do you represent?|

“Creativity!”

“Intrusive thoughts.” Roman corrected.

Remus’s face fell for a second before he resumed his bouncing in place. “Alright… but also Creativity! It’s not my fault you can’t handle it, Prince  _ Humperdork _ .”

He held up his hands. |No name-calling in the manor, please. Not after the chandelier incident.|

“I’ll swing you from the chandelier.”

He was very quick to shut that down. |No thank you. What can I help you with?|

“Rooming situation.”

Oookay…

|What sort of situation?|

“He needs his own place!”

Remus latched onto that idea instantly, if the grin that lit his face up was any indication. 

“Can I get a castle?!”

He held his hand up for them to stop talking. 

|So you want Remus to get his own place. I can work with that. Do you want it next door, or…?|

“Far away.”

“Next door! Ooh! With a tunnel into the basement-”

The best way he could keep both sides happy…

|How about relatively close, no tunnel into the basement? You can have Remy and the Calendar Crew in between. Will that suffice?| He’d have to send Remy a message to let them know, but it would probably work. 

“Yup! Can I have a dungeon?”

“I suppose…”

|Excellent, and within reason. Why don’t you put down some rough ideas-| He took out a pen and pad out of his desk drawer to hand to the Side. |-and I will do the best I can.|

A blinding grin and the pad of paper was snatched from him as Remus bolted from the room. 

Roman blinked a moment. 

“Sorry about him.”

He waved it off. |He’s fine. I just need to get used to him. Will everything work for you? The distance should help things, if that is the issue.|

“Thanks. I’ll just-”

And Roman left. 

Time to get back to work. 

\------------

He was rather proud of this place. 

As rough and covered with little doodles the piece of paper was, it had some decent ideas once he sifted through the impossibilities. And the stuff that was never going to happen. But he had a lot to work with, which was all he needed. 

The black and green-coloured tower definitely contrasted with the landscape, but the vines and plants and flowers really made it look homey, as did the red door. 

Remus gasped and rushed into it. 

He very faintly heard his voice from deep inside. 

_ “It has a dungeon?! I can do so many things in here-” _

He was absolutely positive he didn’t want to know what those things were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay I know this isn't related to this at all but if you like Good Omens please listen to this their stuff is amazingggg-  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noT-I5BHd90
> 
> Aaaanyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed lol I know this was short. School has been hell, but I'm not going to let this die.   
(It just might slow down. Warnings in advance. Yayyyyy.)  
Either way, I hope you have a great day!


End file.
